


Tickles and Jabs

by InvisibleInscriptions



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleInscriptions/pseuds/InvisibleInscriptions
Summary: "Giggles and smiles filled the room and Takumi couldn’t help but think that this is what love looked like: trust, understanding, and smiles."While visiting Hoshido, Leo and Takumi have some time to rest together. All would have been peaceful, if not for the strands of Takumi's hair that had somehow lodged itself into the slits of Leo's armor. One event lead to another, and Takumi discovers that Leo, contrary to what his appearance would suggest, is ticklish.Ryoma walks in and has no idea what to think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I noticed that I've never written pure romantic fluff and I thought I should challenge myself to. So for once, no angst, no confusing plot, just fluff!!!! I promise that this was much harder to write than any angst for me. I needed time to recover after writing this.

Restoring a world plunged in war to peace was no simple task, but Nohr and Hoshido were in it together for the sake of a brighter future. Perhaps that explained why the royals of Nohr were currently in Hoshido. They would have it known that it was an important diplomatic reason that brought them there, which was true enough, but it would be a lie to say of politics is all that was discussed. 

“It’s stuck!” Takumi pulled his long ponytail aggressively, frustration visibly growing. 

“I can see that.” Leo pulled himself away from Takumi, who he was attached to at the front. 

How had the two princes gotten into this mess? Takumi groaned, “Get off me Leo.” 

“I would if I could!” Leo continued trying to remove Takumi’s hair off him. 

Leo had yet to learn that when visiting a country you are not a war with, you didn’t need to wear armor. That ignorance had lead to Takumi pulling desperately to yank his hair from the slit in Leo’s armor that it had been caught in. 

“Stand still, I’ll take it off!” Leo shoved Takumi’s face away from him. Removing armor was a hassle, but so was having Takumi’s hair stuck to him. 

“Finally!” Takumi’s hair was freed and he ran a hand though it. “Do you know how much that hurt?” Undoing the ponytail, Takumi let his hair free. “I’ll have to tie it again, it’s so messy now.” 

“Why not keep it down for a few hours, we don’t have to go anywhere till dinner.” Leo touched Takumi’s soft silky hair. “Did I ever tell you that your hair looks like liquid moonlight?” 

“When did you turn into such a romantic?” Takumi pulled his hair over his shoulder. 

Leo chuckled. “I suppose it has to do with meeting you.” 

“Why am I in a relationship with you again?” Takumi hid his face into his hands. 

Leo hugged Takumi from behind, a light blush dusting over his cheeks. “You are dating me because we are lovely together.” Leo buried himself into the crook of Takumi’s neck, “I can’t believe I just said that,” 

“I can’t believe you just said that either,” Takumi smiled. 

“To redeem myself, you must embarrass yourself too.” Leo mumbled. 

Takumi snickered. “Should I be scared?” 

“Very,” Leo replied. “I have an idea,” the blond let go of Takumi and turned him around so that the two were face to face. Leo ran a hand through Takumi’s hair. Takumi enjoyed the feeling, but gave a confused look to Leo. Smirking, Leo removed his headband. “Put this on.” 

“What?!” Takumi took a step back. “No way.” 

“Come on it’s not THAT bad,” Leo rolled his eyes. “The colour would stand out nicely on your hair. Are you already scared? I thought you would do better than that, Takumi.” The mischievous challenging glint in Leo’s eyes caused Takumi to react. 

“Fine,” Takumi snatched the black headband and put it on, adjusting his long hair to the hairpiece. “Happy?” The Hoshidan prince suppressed a blush with closed eyes. Leo didn’t respond, so Takumi opened one eye and was met with the site of Leo blushing. “W-what?” 

“Nothing,” Leo looked away. 

“Fine,” Takumi crossed his arms. “I actually embarrassed myself twice. Once with my hair stuck and now, so you have to embarrasses yourself one more time.” 

“What would you have me do?” Leo raised an eyebrow. 

“This,” Takumi pounced on Leo, who fall back onto Takumi’s bed. 

“What are you-“ Leo was cut off and he covered his mouth. Takumi didn’t- no! He couldn’t discover this, not yet!

Takumi’s eyes held a playful glint. “So you are ticklish! Who would have guessed? The stern, melancholy, pragmatic Prince of Nohr is ticklish.” Sitting with his knees on either side of Leo, Takumi’s hands dived down for an attack. 

Leo couldn’t contain his laughed, the sound bubbling through the room. “T-takumi! Sto-“ the words were too hard to form. 

The silvered haired man stopped in marvel of the jovial sounds coming from Leo. At that moment, Takumi couldn’t help but think that Leo was indeed, very adorable. Continuing his attack, Takumi tickled Leo till he was kicking his feet in protest. 

“No more!” Leo almost had tears in his eyes. “You asked for it, Prince Takumi!” With great effort, Leo turned their positions around. Now Takumi was the one who was trapped.

“Ha! I’m not ticklish, jokes on you!” Takumi smirked. 

Leo tested Takumi’s claim and it turned out, the shorter male was telling the truth. 

“Years of mother tickling me has made me numb!” Takumi announced proudly. The mention of his mother brought pain to his heart, but he was not in the mood to sulk, so Takumi quickly began to tickle Leo again. Soon Leo was back below Takumi, but this time he was hitting Takumi’s hands away. Getting crafty, Leo jabbed Takumi in the side. 

The tickle war had turned into something else. Takumi tried to keep Leo’s hands at bay, while Leo squirmed to try and keep Takumi’s hands off him. The two males laughed as they slapped away at each other’s hands, loosing grips on each other and trading light kicks. 

“Your hair is getting in the way,” Leo protested, chasing after Takumi’s relentless hands. 

“You were the one who said to leave it open,” Takumi laughed, moving his hand away from Leo while bringing up the other to tickle Leo.

“How could I not request you to leave it open? You’re so beautiful.” Leo confessed in the heat of the moment, eyes widening at what he had just said. Turning red as a cherry, Leo darted his gaze away from Takumi, who had stopped his little game with Leo’s hands. 

Pink dusting his cheeks, Takumi also looked away from Leo who was underneath him. “You’re cute.” 

Leo smirked; cheeks still red both from being flustered and engaging in a tickle war. “Am I?” Leo jabbed Takumi’s side, causing Takumi to laugh. 

“Sometimes I wish you weren’t!” Takumi went back to trying to keep Leo’s hands down. Finally, Takumi had won, capturing both of Leo’s hands in his own, but it took both of his hands. Takumi could not tickle Leo like this, but he still declared, “I won.” 

“You only caught me because my vision was impaired by your long moonlight hair.” Leo rolled his eyes. 

Takumi gave a small laugh, Leo joined in. It was then that Takumi noticed the sight before him. Takumi had Leo’s hands pinned above his head, and Leo’s face was flushed, snow white skin looking more lively than ever. Not to mention, Leo was smiling a pure smile that could melt the coldest of ice. 

Without thinking, Takumi found himself leaning down. Lips brushed for an instant, it was light and chaste. “I can’t believe I just did that,” Takumi retreated, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and touching his lips in disbelief. 

“First kiss between us.” Leo smiled. 

Takumi found himself smiling warmly at that. 

Then Leo jabbed Takumi in the gut again, hand now free. 

“Hey!” Takumi quickly went back to trying to tickle Leo. Giggles and smiles filled the room and Takumi couldn’t help but think that this is what love looked like. Trust, understanding, and smiles. 

Leo was never able to switch there positions again, and for all Leo blamed it on Takumi’s long open hair creating a curtain around them, Takumi knew it was because as an archer, his arms were much stronger than the mage's. 

The two of them never noticed when the door to Takumi’s room was opening. 

“Dinner is ready, I was nearby so I thought I would call y-“ Ryoma was cut off when he noticed the scene in front of him. His younger brother, Takumi, had his hair down and a black headband decorated his silver hair. Leo was missing his headband. If that wasn’t odd enough, Takumi was sitting on Leo’s stomach, one hand captive by Leo and then other hand… tickling Leo’s side? 

“I should have knocked,” Ryoma had no idea what to think. 

The two young prices grew to a bright shade of cherry red and Ryoma closed the door without another word. 

A quiet filled the room for a moment before the two princes remembered that they could move. They looked at each other and began to laugh.


End file.
